


The Wild Ride We Call Life

by rockforfrnk



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Bottom Zacky, Fluff, Frank being an adorable dad, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, hormonal Zacky, lots of smut, pregnant Gerard Way, pregnant Zacky, slightly AU, sometimes bottom Brian, sometimes bottom Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank and Zacky both get home from tour and marriage is around the corner. Life could not get any better as they get ready for impending parenthood. Gerard and Brian decide it's time to finally commit to each other but can they handle an unexpected surprise?(I've decided to discontinue this fic)





	1. Welcome home baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy some Zacky and Frank smut. The next few chapters will be a mix of fluff and smut. I appreciate any feedback :)  
> If you guys bookmark my story and give me kudos it fuels me to write.   
> xxA
> 
> I will also be posting this story on Avengedsevenfoldfanfiction and Mychemicalromancefanfiction under the username amyxavier

POV: third person

 

My Chemical Romance was finally getting a very well-deserved break after a long touring cycle. The band was exhausted and Frank and Gerard were not getting along the greatest. This was due to them trying to adjust from being away from their partners and Gerard was not acting himself lately.

Frank was currently engaged to the rhythm guitarist of Avenged Sevenfold, Zacky Vengeance. While Gerard just starting dating Synyster Gates which shocked the fans but they have been completely supportive of both relationships.

The band was headed back to California and Frank could not wait to see Zacky. Avenged Sevenfold was also taking a much needed back as they were getting ready to record some new material. They got to see each other for a couple days when their bands had similar days off over a month ago. 

As the bus was getting closer to LA Frank walked over to Gerard’s bunk. He needed to get things sorted out between them because he hated when there was tension between them. They were such good friends and helped each other out a lot over since the band had been together. 

“Gee, can we talk?”

Frank watched as the curtain to Gerard’s bunk was being pulled back and Gerard proceeded to get out of his bunk.

“What do you want to talk about?” 

“Listen I know this touring cycle was rough on all of us. I don’t want this tension between anymore.”

“I’m sorry Frank for how shitty I’ve been towards you. You don’t deserve it.”

“But seriously Gerard I can tell something is up with you. Can you just talk to me? We are almost home and I don’t want to worry about you when we should be relaxing.”

“The tour was just stressing me and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Nothing is wrong I promise, Frank. I just feel completely exhausted and I didn’t realize it was going to be this hard to be away from Brian.” Gerard felt relieved to admit his anxieties to Frank even though he has been a shit friend to him recently.

“It’s hard to be away from your partner, especially in the beginning. But fuck I seriously thought you might be slipping back into old habits and that scared me.” Frank pulled Gerard in for a hug.

“So are we good now?” Gerard pulled away from Frank’s hug and gave him a smile.

“Yeah, we are good. Now let’s enjoy the time being home because I know I will!” Frank grinned.

Gerard couldn’t help but giggle at how easily Frank got excited over anything, especially if that had anything to do with Zacky. They were a perfect match and he was happy that Frank and Zacky were getting married very soon. 

The bus finally arrived in LA and the whole band was ready to go home. Frank was the first one to grab his bags and exit the bus. They had the daunting task of unloading all their gear which took some time.

Frank’s POV

We unloaded all our bags and gear which felt like it took a fucking century. I had sent Zacky a text earlier and telling him he could come by any time. I grinned as saw his car coming into view and I felt my heart start to race. Even after being with Zacky for almost 3 years I still felt like a teenager sometimes.

I ran over to Zacky as he exited the vehicle. “Fuck I missed you!” I wrapped my arms around him.

Zacky rested his hands on my sides. “I missed you too, Frankie. The house has been so quiet except when the dogs go nuts.” I love when he calls me by that nickname.

“It won’t be so quiet when we get home,” I smirked and pressed his lips against Zacky’s and I felt my cock twitch at the anticipation of we were going to do. The guys were teasing us and I flipped them off. I had to force myself to pull away from the kiss or we would never make out of the parking lot.

“Let’s get out of here.” Zacky kissed me one more time and I knew he was also holding back until we were alone.

Just as they were about to get in the car I grinned as Brian pulled up and Gerard having a similar reaction to how I was with Zacky. I got into the car and looked over at Zacky.

“I hope Gerard and Brian can work things out now that they have the time.”

“I’m sure they will Frank. I talked to him before you guys arrived and I gave him all the advice I could.” 

As much as I was happy for Gerard I could not think about him anymore in this moment. All I could think about was being alone with Zacky and fucking him into the mattress. 

“Let’s get home because I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off you for much longer.” I leaned over and kissed Zacky one more time before we headed to our house in Huntington Beach. 

As we pulled into the driveway and I noticed Zacky putting the car in park as quick as possible. We got out of the car and I grabbed Zacky’s hand as we rushed into the house. 

We were almost naked by the time our bedroom came into view, our clothes scattered along the way. 

When we made it our room I needed to get my pants off. My cock was straining against my jeans. Zacky walked us to the bed and lightly pushed until I was on my back. He pulled my jeans off and my boxers. 

Zacky quickly slipped out of his pants I let my eyes wander over his beautiful tattooed body and this was my kind of heaven. I flipped us around so Zacky was now on his back and I placed kisses all over.

I looked up at my fiancé “I missed this beautiful body so fucking much.” My hands roamed the tattoos and I spread his legs apart so I had better access.

“Don’t be a tease baby. I prepped myself earlier so we could get straight to fucking.” Hearing those words went straight to my dick. 

Zacky reached over and grabbed the lube and handed it to me and poured some on my cock and gave it a couple strokes.

I moved up so I could kiss the lips I missed way too much for my own good. I lined up with Zack’s hole and it thrust my cock forward and until I bottomed out. I moaned as the tightness surrounded my cock.

I wrapped my fiancés' legs around my waist and knew how much Zack liked that. We pulled away from the kiss for air. 

“Fuck me hard and fast baby. We can go slow later.” I love it when he tells me what he wants. I always try to do that with him when I bottom. 

“Feels so good.” I started to thrust harder and fast and I angled my cock to hit Zacky sweet spot.

It didn’t take long and Zacky was moaning so loud and I loved it. I felt gripping my ass and I knew at this rate we both weren’t going to last long.

“Fuck Frank! So, close baby.” I reached in between our bodies and stroked Zack’s leaking cock as I continued to fuck him hard into the mattress and the bed was banging against the wall.

I could feel the warmth building in my balls. I stroked Zack’s cock and I soon felt his body spasm around my cock and his cum all my hand and our bodies. All I could do moan incoherent words as I came hard into Zack’s ass. 

I thrusted slowly a couple times as I rode the aftershocks and pull out and collapsed next to my husband to be. We both caught our breath and Zack ran his hand slowly over my sweaty chest.

“Welcome home, babe,” Zack smirked and connected our lips in a soft kiss and pulled him closer to me.

“Thank you. But you know the fun isn’t over yet sweet cheeks. Round two in the shower?” I grinned.

“Fuck yes.” Zacky got out of bed and I quickly followed behind giving his ass a playful slap on the way.


	2. It's official Zacky is pregnant

Zack’s POV

Having Frank home finally is great and I missed him so fucking much. I was thankful I was on tour as well because I would have drove myself mad. We managed to meet during that time but it was just a couple of quick rounds of sex and some conversation, before we had to go our separate ways. 

I got home about a week before Frank and I could finally take relax. But my body had other plans for me unfortunately. I wasn’t feeling the greatest and I had been throwing up sometimes in the morning and sometimes during the day. It dawned on me that Frank and I forgot use condoms through times we managed to see each other. 

I decided to get a pregnancy test and I didn’t tell anyone in case I would turn out to be negative. I took the test a couple days before Frank got home but of course I got sidetracked. 

I held the test in my hand and walked downstairs to our make shift studio in the basement. I smiled when I heard Frank playing. He was singing and I loved hearing his voice which always made my day. 

He caught my eye and slowly stopped playing. “I have something to tell you, Frankie.”

“What is it? Nothing bad I hope.”

I opened my hand which was holding on the test and I handed it over to Frank. “Surprise I guess.” 

He jumped up and put his guitar down. A huge smile was on his face and it was priceless. “We are having a baby.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

“That we are. I found out a couple of days ago but you know we got distracted and all.” I grinned. 

“I’m so happy. Fuck I love you so much Zacky.” Seeing my fiancé this happy made me realize that I wouldn’t want to have a kid with anyone else. I don’t know if we are ready but really who is ready for a baby the first time?

“I love you, too Frank.” I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I get to merry the one person that truly gets me besides my bandmates, and that we created another life together. 

“Should we get married before the baby comes? I mean I can’t wait to call you my husband.” Frank is too damn adorable sometimes.

“I agree. Let’s get married as soon as possible. We could go to city hall and then just have a huge party at the house.” 

“That works for me.” Frank ran his hands down my side and over my still flat stomach. 

“Everything is falling into place.” I couldn’t help but smile because I am truly happy with my life up to this point.

“Sure, is and we finally get to start our own family. I can’t wait to see what this ride through parenthood will be like.” Seeing Frank getting excited about our life gave me butterflies and made my heart race.

It reminds of me when I first met Frank and the chemistry between was incredible. At first, we just casually dated but it did not take long for me to fall in love with him. But it did take us awhile to make things official due to our crazy tour schedules in the beginning. But it was worth the wait 

“I called the doctor before I came down here and I managed to get an appointment for today. I just want to get the first appointment out of the way. Can you come with me?”

“Of course, I will, Zack. I want to go to all the appointments with you.” 

“I’m getting hungry want to grab go out for lunch before the appointment?”

“Sure. I’ll meet you upstairs in a few.” I kissed Frank’s lips softly and headed upstairs and waited for him to join me.

After a relaxing lunch at our favourite place not too far from the house we headed to the doctor’s office. I was thankful no fans bothered us but as much I like taking pictures with and signing their stuff sometimes it was nice to be left alone. Frank is always awesome about telling fans that we are having couple time. He really is super awesome and I am grateful everyday he chose to be with me.

The doctor took us in quickly and I was glad because the other people in the clinic were gawking at Frank and me. I just wanted to tell them to fuck off but I kept it too myself but at the end of the day I am proud of who I am and I am very proud of Frank. We are happy and no one can ever take that away from us. 

We sat down in the chairs in the exam room and I looked over at Frank and took his hand in mine. “I can’t believe this happening.”

“I feel the same. It’s kind of surreal in a way.” I leaned my body into Frank as we waited for the doctor and we fell into a comfortable silence. 

The doctor came into the room. “Which one of you is Zack Baker?”

“That’s me.” I let Frank’s hand go and the doctor instructed me to lay on the exam table and then brought over the ultrasound machine. I looked over at Frank and he came over by me and stood off to the side and I reached for one of his hands. 

The doctor asked me a few questions and then asked me to lift my shirt so could confirm my pregnancy with an ultrasound. I looked over at the screen as the doctor moved the wand over my abdomen.

“You are definitely pregnant Zack. You around 5 weeks along and your due will be around the end of July.” I gave Frank’s hand a light squeeze and I felt a bit overwhelmed but I know that will pass.

The doctor wiped off the gel and I pulled down my shirt. He handed me the sonogram pictures and gave me instructions on what I need to take for vitamins, as well as what to avoid and all that stuff.  
I booked my next appointment as we walked outside I looked at the sonogram picture. Frank looked over at me “I love you, Zacky. We are going to be fucking awesome parents.”

“I love you too, Frank. Yes, we will and the baby will be spoiled from everyone.” I chuckled and we headed home.

Once we got home I quickly got out of the car as a wave nausea hit me hard and threw up all over the driveway. Frank ran up to me and ran a hand over my lower back. “Are you ok? I was wondering why you practically jumped out the car before I could park it.”

“I feel better now. This has been happening for almost two weeks and it’s not over yet.” I frowned as I looked at the mess I made on the driveway. 

“Let’s go inside and be lazy.”

“Sounds good. We call the guys and let them know about the wedding. How about we surprise them with the pregnancy news then?”

“You always come with the best ideas.” 

“You know it baby.” I grinned and Frank took one of my hands and we headed inside.

Once we were inside I went to our bathroom and washed the awful taste of puke out of my mouth and looked at myself in the mirror. I stood to the side and tried to imagine what I will look as I get further along. 

I felt Frank wrap around his arms around my waist. He placed a couple soft kisses along my neck. “You are going to look so sexy pregnant.” He ran his hands under the front of my shirt.

“You think so?” I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around Frank’s neck.

“Yes I don’t even have to think about it I know so.” I smiled at that and connected our lips and I ran my hands through Frank’s growing hair. I took Frank’s hand and led us to the bed and motioned for Frank to join me.

“Let’s call the guys and then we can watch movies.” I took my phone out of my pocket and called my bandmates. While I called them, Frank did the exact same and he also called his family in Jersey.

We usually visit them at least once a year and I always enjoy it. He doesn’t have a big family like myself but they have been so supportive of our relationship since the beginning. Since my family lived not far we can just visit them and tell them the news.

After I was done talking to the guys I put my phone on the bedside table and picked out a couple movies for us to watch. 

“My mom lost her shit when I told we are having a baby. You think your mom will be the same?” I loved Frank’s mom but when she excited you have to cover your hears and expect her to give you lots of hugs and kisses.

“Fuck yes. She is dying to have grandkids which she doesn’t have to wish for anymore.” I chuckled and I cuddled into Frank’s side. “I picked out a couple of our favourite movies.”

“Thanks babe.” I pressed play for the DVD and we fell into a comfortable silence as the movie started and I enjoyed simple moments like these with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the interview Frank did with Zacky around 2012 for fuse. You can check it out on youtube. I appreciate any feedback and I hope you enjoy the story. The next couple chapters will be in Brian and Gerard's POV


	3. Let's make it official baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Brian decide to give their relationship another go and make it official. 
> 
> This chapter contains a mix of smut and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have read the story so far. I appreciate any feedback through kudos or comments they keep me motivated to write and please bookmark if you want. I hope you enjoy Brian and Gerard fluff and smut.
> 
> The next update will be up soon.
> 
> xxA

When I got back from tour I was not sure if Brian still wanted to see me or not. I mean we have been off and on for almost a year. The last time I saw him we slept together and everything seemed ok. So, when I see him pull up by the tour bus I was happy because that gave me the message I needed. 

Seeing how happy Frank is making me want that too so bad. I took all my jealousy out on my best friend throughout the tour and it was not fair at all.

I quickly ran over to Brian and seeing him smile gave me butterflies. “Hey, you.” I wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m happy you are here.” I pressed my lips to Brian’s and I didn’t care what anyone thought at this moment because I needed this more than ever. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry Gee for being an ass the last couple of weeks. I’ve just never liked anyone as much you.” Hearing his apology gave me hope that we could make this relationship work.

“You are here now so that’s all that matters. Let’s go to my apartment and then we can head to Huntington Beach tomorrow.” 

“Yeah let’s get the fuck out here. Plus, we have some making up to do.” Brian put on his Synyster Gates smirk and that went straight to my dick. 

I kissed him one more time and we quickly put my bags in his car. We drove the short distance to my apartment.

The building was fancy but it never felt like home when I came back from tour. But I know I will probably just end up staying with Brian in Huntington Beach. I love it there and plus I’ll be able to hang out with Frank more often.

I left my bags in Brian’s car and once we were parked I got out of the car as fast as possible. Brian did the same and I had to control myself until we were alone inside my apartment.

On the elevator, Brian stood behind me and placed a kiss on my neck. “I missed being this fucking close to you.” He whispered seductively in my ear. He moved closer to me and I felt my cock twitch in my pants. 

Once the elevator dinged and we reached my floor I grabbed Brian’s hand and practically ran down the hall and I opened the door as fast as possible. I pulled Brian inside and closed the door behind us.

Brian pushed me light against the door and kissed me hard on the lips and we made out like it was the first time. My hands roamed his lean body and I ran my hand down to the front of his jeans and he was hard already. I pulled away from the kiss, “I can’t wait any longer Bri. Take me to the bedroom.”

“My pleasure baby.” We walked the short to distance to my room and I waited no time to strip out of my clothes and Brian did the same.

I grabbed the lube out from the drawer the bedside table and I got on the bed and Brian smirked over at me. He eyes roamed my body and the lust was evident in his beautiful, brown eyes. My cock was fully hard at this point.

He joined me on the bed and spread my legs and my hole was in his view and I handed him the lube. 

He spread some lube on his fingers. “Don’t worry about prepping me too much. I just want that big cock of yours inside me.” I grinned and I know how much Brian likes when I talk dirty to him.

I moaned as his fingers stretched my hole and I missed this way too much for my own good. “So, tight Gee. You are going to feel fucking amazing around my cock.”

I pulled him closer to me and connected our lips a passionate kiss and I moved my body against his fingers as I signal I was ready.

Brian pulled away from my lips for a moment and removed his fingers. “How do you want me?”

“I want to ride that perfect cock.” I grinned and rolled us over so I was straddling his hips. I reached over and grabbed the lube and put enough over Brian’s cock and gave it a couple strokes. Hearing him moan made me want this even more and he clearly felt the same by the sounds he was making.

He sat up a bit against the pillows and I positioned myself over Brian’s large length and started to sink down. The initial stretch was a bit painful since it had been over a month since we had sex. 

“Feels so good.” Brian’s grinned and gripped my hips and helped keep me steady as I move up and down as fast I could. But I could tell Brian wanted to take control and he quickly flipped us over and started a faster rhythm.

“Bri right there!” I practically screamed as Brian’s cock hit my prostate and ran my short nail along his back as the pleasure intensified. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could get deeper.

I reached up and ran my hands through Brian’s dark hair. I am sure all my neighbors could hear us fucking but I didn’t care. The headboard kept hitting the wall and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck Gee so close.” 

“Me too.” He reached between our bodies and started stroking my cock with his thrusts. I moaned loudly as I came hard in between our bodies. I swear that was the hardest I’ve cum in so long.

“Fuck baby.” Brian moved his cock in me hard a few more times. He arched forward and filled me up with his cum. 

Brian pulled out and half-laid on my chest and I reached up and ran my hand over his sweaty skin. “That was amazing, Gee.”

“We both needed that more than I think we realized.” I smiled up at Brian and he kissed me softly on the lips. I got those damn butterflies in my stomach again because I knew that having incredible sex with Brian was one thing but did this mean he wanted to make us a serious thing?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as we both relaxed after a round of mind-blowing sex that turned in a couple more rounds. We grabbed a shower and fell asleep cuddled up in my bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining into my bedroom. Brian’s arm was laying across my chest and I smiled at how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. I gently moved his arm off me and I got out of bed. 

I put on some PJ pants and I didn’t bother with a shirt. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had marks on my chest and I grinned as I thought about yesterday with Brian. Once I was done in the bathroom I realized that I had no food in the apartment so we would have to go out to eat.

I leaned down and placed a kiss on Brian’s cheek and ran my hand through his hair. He was starting to stir and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Morning sleepy head.” I grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Good morning.” Brian pulled me closer to him and all I could was smile. These are the moments I liked with him when we got along and it felt like we were a couple again.

“So I am so fucking hungry and I realized I have no food. Want to go grab something to eat?”

Brian’s stomach grumbled and all I let out a small laugh. “There’s your answer.” He grinned and I hopped off the bed and Brian got up as well. 

We both got dressed and attempted to look presentable. As we were about to leave Brian took one of my hands in his.

“I know things haven’t been the greatest between us. But last night was not just sex for me I want you to know that. I am ready to make this work between us and I hope I can make it up to you.”

I smiled at Brian’s words and reached up and ran a hand along his cheek. I believed those words and I was happy to finally hear them. “I want to make this official with you Brian and I always have. Let’s start fresh and put all the problems we had before aside and enjoy the time we get to spend with each other.” 

I moved to wrap my arms around Brian’s neck and pulled him in for a loving kiss and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. 

“You’re the best you know that.” Brian took my hand again and I squeezed back.

“I could say the same about you, Bri.” I opened the door and we locked it. We then walked into the warm LA air. I kept my hand in Brian’s and I felt amazing knowing that the I could show the world that he was finally mine, officially.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Gerard relax and have some fun before heading to Frank and Zack's wedding party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a double update since I have been really motivated to write lately. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I always like to take any suggestions you may have. Also, kudos and comments keep me motivated to write more :)  
> The next couple updates will be in Frank and Zack's POV
> 
> Enjoy some more Brian and Gerard smut and fluff.

Brian's POV

It’s been a couple weeks since Gerard arrived home from tour and things between are getting much better. Being to officially call Gerard my boyfriend is new because we didn’t label our relationship when we first started seeing each other. The guys keep teasing me about being love sick but I just tease them back about their relationships or tell them to fuck off. 

I was happy for Zack and Frank they truly deserve each other. Frank is the right guy for my best friend and I am not surprised they are finally having a kid. That kid will be spoiled but also have a supportive family to grow up in. 

Gerard and I were being lazy as we waited to leave for Zack and Frank’s wedding party that they were having this evening that would go late into the night. They decided to just have Zack’s family to be witnesses and we are fine with that. The party will be awesome and it will be a full house. 

I was hanging out by the pool since I could never get enough of the California sun. I decided to have a couple beers before we head over to Zack and Frank’s place. I lit up a cigarette and lounged on the chair.

I felt arms come around my neck and move down my chest. Gerard could be one stealthy fucker sometimes. “You’re such a tease walking around half naked showing off your hot body.” I grinned at my boyfriend’s words. He walked around and joined me on the lounge chair. 

“What can I say? You tease me with that nice ass.” I smirked and he leaned in and kissed me softly. I ran my hands through his short hair. 

He eyed my beer on the table and took my smoke from me and took a long drag. “Drinking already Bri? Am I going to have to drag you home after the party.”

“If I get too drunk we can just crash at Zack and Franks place.” I knew that Gerard wasn’t fully comfortable with how much I drank sometimes since he had a lot of difficulty with drugs and alcohol. But I have cut down since we started over and the last thing I want is make things difficult for him.

He handed me my cigarette and I finished it off and stubbed it out in the ashtray. 

“Yeah I don’t mind crashing there. I’m not going to stop you from drinking with the guys and I hate that I have such a fucking problematic past with alcohol.”

I pulled Gerard closer to me. “It’s all good babe. You are doing so good and I’m proud of how far you’ve come.” We have known each other for a few years already but when we met we were both seeing other people. I was falling so hard for Gerard but I’m not sure if he feels the same.

“I’m lucky to have you Brian. I love you and I wish I would have told you that earlier. I can’t hold back anymore.”

I smiled at hearing Gerard say those three words and it gave me butterflies. I have never felt like this with anyone else so I have to enjoy it and not fuck up again.

“I love you, too Gee.” I kissed him again and reached over for my beer as Gerard cuddled into my side. I took the last few sips of my beer and looked over at my boyfriend.

“Wanna go for a swim?”  
“Yeah sure thing.” He stood up and took off his tee shirt and I couldn’t help but let my eyes wonder over his body. 

I stood up and took his hand and we went into the pool and the water felt nice. I love this house and I hoped at some point Gerard could move in with me. 

We swam around and after a while I leaned against the side of the pool and took off my sunglasses as Gerard came over to me. “I love this pool so much. I bet it was awesome to grow up with beautiful weather like this all your life. Jersey was awful.” He chuckled and he looked adorable.

“Yeah it was pretty awesome but I don’t want to brag about it though. So I was thinking earlier and would you like to move in? If you are not ready I understand.”

He wrapped his arms around my neck and played with the hair at the back of my neck. “I’d love to babe. I love this place much better than my apartment in LA.” He smiled.

I didn’t care if anyone thought we are moving too fast. “You think Mikey will be cool with you moving in with me?”

“Yeah and he’s got his girlfriend and plus he is probably sick of seeing me after that long ass tour.” He chuckled and I smiled. I loved seeing Gerard being happy and I was going to keep things that way.

“Well than it’s settled you are officially moving in with me. So now this house will be ours ok?”

“I like the sound of that, babe.” Gerard pulled me in for a kiss that quickly got heated. I briefly pulled away from the kiss. 

“Want to head inside and have some fun?” I smirked.

“Fuck yes.” We quickly got out of the pool and I grabbed a couple towels and handed one to Gerard. I pulled off my shorts before going into the house and Gerard did the same. He smirked and eye my semi-hard cock. 

I couldn’t keep my hands-off Gerard since he got back and I knew he was enjoying it. Once we made it to the bedroom I lightly pushed him on the bed. I spread his legs and placed feather like kisses along his inner thighs. “God Bri.” Hearing Gerard moan went straight to my dick.

He handed me the lube and I placed it beside me. I spread his legs further apart and ran my tongue along his balls and slowly down towards his hole. I gave his cock a few strokes and then ran my tongue along his hole. I grabbed the lube and put some on my fingers.

I licked back up to Gerard cock and licked up the underside and then took it slowly in my mouth as I entered one finger at time in his hole. His moans sounded so hot and I could get us to this.

“Fuck Bri I need you in me. I can’t wait.” I slowly pulled off his cock and looked up at my boyfriend.

“You are so sexy when you beg for my cock.” I smirked and finished prepping his hole and wiped my hand on the sheet. I grabbed the lube and put some on my cock and gave it a couple strokes.

I lined up and entered Gerard’s hole and his legs wrapped around my waist and pushed against my ass and quickly bottom out. “God Bri fuck me into the mattress.”

“Fuck baby.” I started to get a good rhythm going and leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. 

I angled my thrusts and it did not take long to found his sweet spot. “Shit baby harder!” I did what he wanted and fucked him harder and I knew I wasn’t going to last long at this rate. As I moving I realized I forgot to grab a condom.

“Fuck babe I forgot a condom. Do you want me to put one on?”

“Fuck it Bri I don’t want you to stop.” I continued my actions and but we haven’t used one in ages and Gerard has yet to end up pregnant. 

“God Gee I’m getting close.”

The bed started hitting the wall from our rough fucking which is how Gerard liked it but I did too. We could have slow sex at another time. I kept hitting his prostate and reached in between and stoked his cock with my thrusts and he was moaning loudly and it was so hot.

“Oh yes! I’m gonna cum!” Gerard tightened around my cock and came all over bodies and he looked so sexy.

I kept moving and I felt my orgasm building in my balls and it did not take long to cum hard. “Shit Gee.” I slowed down my thrusts and pulled out and collapsed beside my boyfriend and I looked over at him with a grin.

“Fuck the sex we have been having has seriously been the best I’ve ever had baby.”

“I can’t disagree with you.” Gerard grin and kissed me softly. I laid back on the bed and checked my phone. “Shit babe we should get ready now.” I got off the bed and offered Gee my hand and we went to the bathroom to get showered and ready to head for the party.

Once we both presentable we drove to Zack and Frank’s place. There were already lots of cars there and I grinned over at Gerard as I parked the car. “Prepare for some serious teasing from the guys.” I chuckled.

“No worries babe.” We got out of the car and I took one of Gerard’s hand and we walked inside the house. “Let’s have fun.” I pecked my boyfriend’s lips as we joined the party.


	5. Wedding and party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Zack have a simple wedding ceremony and a party at their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading my story and don't hesitate to comment, leave kudos or bookmark my story it fuels me to write. I want to make a shoutout to GeesCLUELESSgirl for leaving a kudos.

Frank’s POV

Today was the day I marry Zack and its feels completely surreal. I’m not one to dress up too much but I wanted to look nice even though our ceremony will be simple. I put on a pair of my nicer black jeans and a white button shirt. As I was finishing getting dressed Zack walked into the room and smiled over at me.

“You look amazing as always.” My eyes wondered over Zack’s body and he was looking so healthy and stunning. The pregnancy was making him even sexier and he was even showing quite yet.

“You look so good too, love. The pregnancy is making you glow.” He walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and connected our lips in a simple kiss.

I ran a hand over Zack’s cheek. “Once you’re ready we can head out.”

“Sounds good.” I grabbed my black jacket and I felt the butterflies come to my stomach and I don’t think I’ve been this excited and nervous since the first show I played. 

Once we were both ready we got in the car and headed to the city hall. We were meeting Zack’s mom and dad, and his brother and sister. 

We were greeted with hugs from his family and we headed inside and I gave Zack’s hand a squeeze as he went into the room designated for the ceremony. I looked over at Zack as stood at the front of the room in front of his family. My parents couldn’t make it out but we were going to visit them in a couple of weeks.

The guy conducting the ceremony started and looked at Zack and I. We prepared our vows so he got us to proceed.

Zack went first and I held his hands in mine and we looked into each other’s eyes. “Frank, when we first met I felt like it was love at first sight. Even though it took us some time to get together it was the best thing to happen to me besides my band. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I am happy to have the honor of giving you our first baby and having a family with you is an amazing feeling. I love you and I promise to be faithful to you, take care of you and be by your side for whatever comes our way.” I felt tears come to my eyes from Zack’s vows.

I then proceeded with my vows. “Zack, I am one lucky guy to call you mine. You have motivated me over the years to be a better a musician and a partner to you. I love coming home to you after a long tour. You still give me butterflies and make my heart race from the simplest things. I still can’t believe we are finally starting a family which I always dreamed about and I am happy it is with you. I love you so damn much it hurts sometimes and that will be the case until the day I die. I promise to always be there for you always and our future children. I am happy to have you in my life and you’re the only one for me.” Zack had tears streaming down his cheeks and I ran my hands along his cheeks and wiped them away.

Matt, Zack’s brother handed us the rings and I slipped Zack’s on and he did the same for me. We got the rings engraved and we decided to pick out the rings for each other separately as a surprise.

The ring Zack picked out for me was perfect and I knew he would enjoy the one I picked out for him.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” I pulled Zack close to me and we shared a simple, loving kiss. Zack wanted to take my last name and I was happy with whatever he chose to do. 

Zack took one of my hands in his and gave it a squeeze. We then went and signed the wedding paperwork that made this marriage official. Zack’s family took a bunch of pictures and it felt so nice to be part of Zack’s family. We shared a few more simple kisses and headed back to the house where the party was about to begin.

Once we arrived home we quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Zack’s family was hanging out downstairs and our friends would be arriving soon. When we were changing in the bedroom I looked over at Zack and grinned. “I’ll try not too drunk tonight so we can celebrate getting married.” 

“Frank don’t worry about it. Tomorrow we can always spend in bed.” I smirked at that.

“I can’t pass that offer down.” I pulled on one of my tee-shirts I had. I decided on one of Zack’s Vengeance University tee’s. He had some wicked designs and I did my best to help design a few of them and I have been helping when I can at the warehouse when I’m not touring. 

“I love when you wear my shirts.” I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I’m happy I can now call you my husband, Zack Iero.” I loved the way he sounded with my last name.

“I’m happy too, babe. I’m happy to now have the same last name.” We kissed one more time. “We should probably head down before my family thinks we decided to ditch them to fuck.” I giggled.

“Yeah let’s go.” I took his hand and we walked downstairs and his family helped us set up the last-minute things for the party.

Timeskip

A couple hours into the party everyone seems to be having a great time. People are all over the house. Zack and I mingled with as many people as we could as they congratulated on the marriage and the baby. 

I tried to control my drinking and I was getting a good buzz on when I saw Gerard sitting by himself one on the couches we have in our backyard deck area. I took a sip of my beer and sat beside him. “Hey, Gee.”

“Hey, Frankie. This is quite the party you guys got going.” 

“Yeah, Zack and I figured we might as well go all out. Brian didn’t abandon you did he?” I giggled from the alcohol.

“Nah he is getting another drink and being his drunk social self.” I grinned. 

“I’m happy that things are going good between you guys. Speak of the devil. Your lover boy is coming this way.” I grinned.

“Don’t have too much fun, Gee. You guys are welcome to crash in the guest room.” I saw Zack motioning me to join him.

“Your husband needs you. Go have fun and we will talk later.” I waved bye to Gerard and walked over to my husband. I kissed him and grinned. “Babe how drunk are you?” He ran a hand along my arm.

“I’m not that drunk. But I wish I could get you alone.” I whispered in his ear.

“I know babe but let’s enjoy the party for a bit longer than maybe we can sneak off,” Zack whispered back and took one of my hands in his as we walked around and mingled some more. 

He introduced me to some new people. His family left before the party was started getting in full swing and it was nice to spend some time with them. His brother and sister were still around socializing with our friends.

For the rest of the night, I had a few more drinks and had a great time. Zacky looked so happy and I still can’t believe he’s my husband. The party started to die down and the only people around were Zack’s bandmate’s and Gerard since the rest of my band couldn’t stay. 

I was laughing with Brian about something he was telling about the time we toured together a couple years back. Zack wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Babe I am feeling exhausted I’m going to head up to bed. Don’t rush up to bed I want you still have fun ok?”

I turned around and gave Zack a hug and I was feeling drunk at this point. “Yeah, I’ll join you soon. Goodnight I love you so fucking much.” We kissed and Zack headed up to our room.  
“It’s so strange not seeing Zack drink at a party.” Brian laughed and I let out a drunken giggle fit. 

“I know but fuck Bri how did I get so lucky.”

“Fate maybe.” We giggled and Gerard came over to us. I grinned when they kissed and went left them alone. 

I chatted with Matt B Zack’s brother and a few others. I decided I had enough to drink and told the guys they could crash or just let themselves out. I said goodnight to Brian and Gerard and headed upstairs.

I walked into the room and shut the door and took my clothes and got into bed. I had a horrible case of the alcohol spins and hoped I wouldn’t have to throw up. I kissed Zacky’s neck and sleep took over before I knew it.

The next morning

I woke up the next morning and I heard noise from the bathroom and got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. My head was pounding but I wanted to check on Zack. 

“Zacky?” I called out and I saw him kneeled in front of the toilet. I went over to him and kneeled beside him and rubbed his back softly.

When my husband was finished throwing up he looked over at me. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s ok. It should be the other way around because fuck I drank a lot last night.” I chuckled and helped Zack up. He went and finished out his mouth.

“You definitely did.” He grinned and I walked back into the bedroom with Zack and he went right back into our bed. 

“You feeling better babe?”

“Yeah I’m just going to lay back down for a bit” 

“I’m going get some water and food. Do you want me to make you anything?”

“Just some toast and some tea would be great.” I walked over to Zack’s side of the bed and kissed him softly. “Later once everyone that stayed the night is gone I’m going to show a good time.” I winked and Zack kissed me again.

“Looking forward to it.” 

I walked downstairs and would take a good amount of time to clean up. Nobody was passed out on the couch. I checked outside and I remembered Gee saying him and Brian would crash in one of the guest rooms. I saw the guestroom door on the main level closed so I knew that’s where they slept.

I went to the kitchen and put on the coffee machine and got Zack’s tea ready. I then made us both some toast and I heard noise behind and I saw Gerard and Brian walking towards me.

“Look at the happy couple. Sleep alright?” I grinned.

“Yeah, we sleep alright.” Brian looked over at Gee with a smile. I liked seeing them together and I hoped all would work out. “Is Zack still asleep?”

“He’s up but the morning sickness is wearing him out.”

“We are going to head out but tell Zack we had a great time.” Gerard walked over to me and gave me a hug. “Enjoy the married life.” He grinned.

Brian gave me a hug as well. “Tell Zack I’ll talk to him later.”

“Will do see you guys later.” They let themselves out and I finished getting the food ready for Zack and I along with our drinks and I headed back upstairs where I would be lazy with Zack until he was feeling better.


	6. God damn pregnancy hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacky starts to feel the downsides of pregnancy but also the good side when it comes to sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the new kudos! Any feedback keeps me motivated to write so please keep it up :) This chapter is on the long side and the next ones might not be as long.
> 
> Enjoy some more Zack and Frank smut, even if I don't write it the best. 
> 
> xxA

Zacky's POV

 

Time skip 1 month later

 

I fucking hate my morning sickness it will be the death of me. On top of that some smells I used to like make sick to my stomach. Also, I can’t stand certain food anymore and I’m craving things I never liked. Pregnancy has been quite the adjustment. Last week I could even deal with Frank’s cologne and he teased me about it. I went out and bought him new stuff that could stand and I told him he could take it or leave it. 

We started getting some new material started for our album and we decided to do it ourselves. It’s going to be a challenge with my pregnancy but the guys have been really understanding and I’ll be able to record and play until my belly gets in the way and I’ll have to stop playing until the baby comes.

I was meeting the guys Matt’s where we are doing the writing and demoing, then we will be renting out a studio and using that for the next few months. I felt like utter shit and I got Frank to drive me to Matts. I didn’t even have the energy today to drive and it completely sucked. I leaned and over kissed Frank softly. “Thanks for driving me.”

“It’s no problem. If you get too tired or whatever just call me ok?”

“Thanks, Frankie. Love you.”

“Love you too, Zacky.” We kissed one more time. “Talk to you later.” I got out of the car and watched as Frank drove away. All I wanted to do was be home with Frank and be a complete lazy ass. But I didn’t want to let the band down when they needed me the most.

I walked into Matt’s house and slipped off my shoes. We never knocked when we went to each other’s house and it’s been like that for as long as I can remember.

As I was heading to the basement studio Benji was heading to the kitchen and was holding their daughter. Matt and Benji have been together since we started getting noticed in the warped tour days. “Hey, Benj and there’s the cutie.” I think their daughter, Eva is super cute and is a mix of both. Benji carried her and I had some questions for him before the baby comes.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like utter shit.”

“It will be over soon then all of sudden you’ll be full of energy. Frank will enjoy that when it happens.” Benji grinned and I knew what he was hinting at.

“He will for sure. I better go downstairs. See you guys later.” Eva giggled at me and I smiled at her before going to the studio.

Once I got downstairs the guys stopped what they were doing. I plopped down the on couch next to Brian. “You look like shit Vee.” Brian wrapped his arm around my waist in a one-armed hug.

“I’ll be alright but this pregnancy is kicking my ass and it’s only the beginning.” I sighed and the guys looked at me with sympathetic looks. “What were you guys working on?”

Brian got up and grabbed one of my guitars I kept at Matt’s so I wouldn’t have to lug it back and forth. “Here and yeah we were just messing around with some melodies.”

“Awesome let’s continue.” We jammed for a couple hours and got some work done which made me feel better about the day. I put my guitar away and we just ended up just talking and playing some games. I was starting to feel awful again and I had to practically run upstairs to the bathroom and I just made to the toilet. I emptied the little bit of food I managed to keep down this morning.

Matt was right behind me and helped me up once I was done puking. “I don’t think I have seen you run that fast.” 

“Well I didn’t want to puke in the studio because that would have been awful and I would feel horrible about it.”

I rinsed my mouth out and steadied myself with the help of Matt. “You want some water or crackers or something? That’s what Benji used when he was dealing with the sickness.”

“Yeah, I’ll give it a try.” I followed Matt into the kitchen and I took the bottle of water he offered me and the crackers. I sipped at the water and ate a few crackers but I really didn't feel like eating much.

“We understand Zee if you want to just go home and relax. How about you take a week or so. See what you can come up with and then we’ll meet up again and go from there.”

“That sounds great Matt. I think Frank wants to go to Jersey but I am going to try and see if his parents just want to come out here instead.”

“Yeah, travelling might be rough for you right now.”

“That’s what I need to talk to Frank about. Thanks for understanding Matt I just don’t want to let the band down.” I could feel the hormones making me emotional but I didn’t want Matt to see me get all emotional, even though I know he went through it with Benji.

“Don’t worry about it, Zack. We are all here for you and we will get this new record made and I don’t care how long it will take. The fans will be understanding and if not it’s their loss.” Matt pulled me in for a hug and I embraced the comfort my bandmates gave me because they were not just my friends but my family as well.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I wiped them away. As I pulled away from Matt’s hugs which are always so comforting. I heard Brian’s voice and we told where we were.

“Man you booked it upstairs. I knew you must have felt like you get sick again” He walked over to me wrapped an arm my shoulders. Brian was like another brother to me and he has been there for me since we first became friends.He convinced me to talk a chance on Frank and I am glad I did.

“I’ve been better that’s for sure. I’m just going to head home and try to get some ideas together tonight.” 

“Did you drive over?” 

“Nope Frank did.”

“I can drive you home.”

“Ok, thanks, Bri.” I looked over at Matt. “I’ll talk to you later Matt. Tell Johnny and Jimmy I’ll be in touch.” 

“Will do.” He headed back down to the studio and Brian and I slipped on our shoes and headed out to his car. I sent Frank a text once we got into the car.

Bri is driving me home see you later xx

Frank was not the greatest at responding to texts but I knew he always read them eventually. He was a guy who liked to be busy and I always try to slow things down when we both have time off together but it doesn't always work.

“So how are things with you and Gerard?"

Brian smiled and it made happy at how happy he was looking these days. “We’re really good. I’m thinking of taking him somewhere for a few days. I mean I think we both could use a vacation and it might give me some motivation to come up with new material.”

“That’s awesome, Bri. I am disappointed I can’t go to New Jersey since I know Frank really wants to visit but he doesn’t want to go without me. So, we are going to try to convince his family to come out here to visit.”

“I'm sure his family will come out and they should understand how your feeling. Plus travel sucks for anyone who is feeling shitty but hopefully you will start feeling better soon.”

“Yeah, I hope so too. But I think this pregnancy is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought it would be.” I ran a hand through my messy hair. I really needed to get it cut. 

Brian pulled into the driveway and I leaned over and gave him a hug. “Thanks for the ride. Let me when you guys decide to leave and you can bring pinkly over here.” 

“Sounds good. Take it easy ok?” 

“I will Bri. See you later.” I walked inside the house and it was quiet. “Frank?” I called out and I didn’t hear him.

I checked the studio and he wasn’t there either and I went to our room. He must have gone out so I decided to just take a nap. I stripped down to my boxers and got under the cover and ran a hand over my midsection. I was starting notice my abdomen was becoming firmer and filled but I am not quite showing just yet. 

I smiled to myself and it did not take long to fall asleep.

I woke to feel hands roaming my body and I slowly opened my eyes and Frank smiled at me. “Hey, you. I am glad you made the choice to come home and take it easy.”

“Yeah I got sick at Matts and I was so embarrassed but he didn’t care because he dealt with that when Benji was pregnant.” 

I cuddled into Franks body and ran my hands over his chest. I noticed he his left arm partially covered. “You got a tattoo today?” I grinned and knew Frank would eventually be more covered because he told he wanted to use his body as a scrapbook.

“You bet and I think you’ll really like it.” He grinned and I knew it had to be something special this time.

“I have to wait until after the baby is born to get any more ink and that makes me sad.” I made a fake sad face and Frank giggled.

“you're too cute sometimes baby. After you have the baby you can some new tatts.” He pulled me in for a kiss and he slowly deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and I could feel myself getting more turned on.

This is where pregnancy is so frustrating. I can go from feeling like utter shit to being turned and needing sex in a span of a few hours or less. I felt my dick already straining against my boxers and I slowly pulled away from the kiss once we both needed air.

Frank smirked at me and pulled the covers off our bodies and we were both sporting hard-ons and I couldn’t help but smirk as well.

“Fuck I need you so bad right now.” I quickly pulled off my boxers and Frank did the same. I moved so I was partially straddling my husband’s body. He pulled me down for another heated kiss and he reached over for a lube and he grabbed a condom.

I pulled away from the kiss and gave Frank a strange look. “Babe we don’t need to use condoms anymore.”

“I know but I was thinking you could fuck me this time. It’s been awhile but if you don’t want it’s cool.” I smirked and thought how good it would be to inside my husband’s tight ass. 

“I could never pass that down.” I leaned down and kissed him hard and I spread his legs apart so I could have better access. I then moved my kisses lower down his body until I made it to his happy trail.

“You look so hot when you are in control,” I smirked 

“Have you been thinking about this all-day Frankie?” I loved using that nickname and I knew it drove Frank crazy when I used it during sex.  
“Fuck yes but since you were sick earlier I didn’t think it would happen.” I was glad I started feeling better.

“Well since I have the chance to get inside that tight ass of yours. I’m going make you feel amazing, baby.”

I grabbed the lube and put some on Frank’s hole and on my fingers. It has been awhile since I topped so I want to make it as good as I could for my husband. 

I slowly entered one finger in my husband’s hole and when he started to let out a few small moans I entered another one and stretched him the best I could. I moved my body and licked my tongue along his erect cock and took more in my mouth while I worked my fingers.

“God Zacky. I can’t wait any longer just get that cock of yours inside me.” I thought I was sexy as hell what he tells me what he wants. 

I pulled my mouth off his dick and removed my fingers and wiped them on the sheets. I rolled the condom my cock in and put some extra of lube on top and let a moan as I stroked myself a couple times. I haven’t felt this horny in so long so I am happy Frank wants to switch things up.

I pushed his legs apart a bit more and lined up with his hole. I moaned as I entered the tight heat. 

“So tight baby feels so good.” I let Frank’s body adjust to my cock but he started moving.

“Come on I can take it.” I grinned at that and I started to get a good rhythm going and Frank’s hands were touching me all over. I angled my thrusts so I could hit his prostate and I didn’t take me long.

Frank moaned loudly. “Oh, god right there Zacky! Harder baby.” Snapped my hips harder forward and kept hitting Frank’s sweet spot.

“I’m getting close Frankie.” I reached in between our bodies and took Franks leaking cock in my hand and stroked him with my thrusts. 

We locked eyes and he moved his hands and cupped my face. “Me too.” He pulled me in for a messy, hungry kiss. 

I felt Frank’s body contracted around my cock and his cum went all over us and he was moaning so loud it was so hot.

I was right behind him and sped up my thrusts and I arched forward coming hard into the condom. I slowed down my thrust and pulled my softening cock out and I discarded the condom in the garbage. 

I laid back on the bed and I felt completely spent. It almost forgot how amazing it felt when I got to be on top.

“Baby that was so good. But I think you make the better top.” I smirked even though I knew Frank enjoyed me topping this time.

“Give yourself some credit, babe. That fucking awesome considering how the pregnancy has treated so you far.” Frank cuddled into my side and moved his hand along my growing midsection. “I love you Zack and our little bean.” I smiled at the nickname Frank was starting to use for our baby, well fetus, at this point. I felt tears come to my eyes and I leaned over and kissed him softly.

“I love you too Frank, and our little bean is such a blessing.” He smiled and wiped my tears that were falling down my cheek. “I feel so lucky.”

“I feel so lucky to have you as well.” We shared a few lazy kisses and then we eventually got up for a shower.


	7. Is this actually happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard realizes he is most likely pregnant and has yet to tell his boyfriend. Brian takes him on a trip to San Diego and can Gerard keep this secret from Brian for much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading! Please comment, leave kudos or bookmark its keeps me motivated and happy when I get feedback to continue writing this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxA

I have been feeling so exhausted since Frank and Zack’s wedding but I couldn’t think why I was feeling this way, the tour has been over for a while. But then I started getting sick frequently and it dawned on me that I could be pregnant. I haven’t taken a test yet because I have in denial that I could actually be pregnant. 

I mean Brian and I were in such a good place and could a baby would change things between us. As I was about to tell Brian what was going on he told me we were going on a trip to San Diego. 

I got my bag all packed and Brian did the same. He grabbed pinkly who was an adorable dog but was temperamental sometimes, just like a child. We loaded up the car and we drove over to Frank’s and Zack’s.

I got out of the car with Brian and carried Pinkly and we walked into the house. We called them first to make sure we wouldn’t be interrupting anything.

“Hey, guys.” Frank gave us both a hug and Brian put pinkly down and handed the bag with her food and toys. 

“Thanks for being able to take her for a couple days.” 

“It’s not a problem Zack and I don’t mind helping out.” 

“Zacky is feeling pretty crappy right now so he is in bed. You guys have a great time.” He grinned over at me. 

Brian and I then headed back to the car. “How about we get some tunes going babe?”

“Of course. I’ll let you choose first.” I grinned and Brian put some classic rock and we both sang along as he went onto the freeway. 

About half through the drive I started to feel sick and I hoped it would pass. I looked over Brian. “Babe we really need to stop I feel like I am going to throw up.” 

We were nearing a rest area and he didn’t even finish parking and I got out of the car and got sick all over the ground. Thankfully I didn’t puke in the car or on myself. Once Brian parked he came over to my side of the car. 

“Fuck babe that was close.” He ran his hand along my back and there were some people staring at us. I felt my face heat up and I spit a couple more times and leaned against Brian. 

“Yeah, it was. Can you go get me some water and I’ll just wait here.” He kissed my cheek and went over to the store and got some drinks and I saw he managed to get some crackers.

He handed me the water and rinsed my mouth first and spit the water on the ground. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be Gee.” He pulled me into a hug and I felt like this might be the time to spill the news to Brian.

“Brian, I need to tell you something. I was going to wait but I don’t think I can any longer.”

“What is it babe?” 

I looked down for a second and then moved my gaze back to Brian’s face. “I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant. This isn’t the first I have experienced getting sick but over the last week it is getting more frequent. The last couple of mornings you were sound asleep and you didn’t hear me getting sick.”

I waited for his reaction and I hoped I didn’t ruin the trip he planned for us.

He cupped my cheeks and made me look up at him again. “I definitely wasn’t expecting that.”

“I know. Is this going to change how you feel about being with me.” I felt tears come to my eyes. The last thing I wanted was to lose Brian.

“Of course, not Gee. I mean sure I sure we weren’t planning to have kids but I’m not going to leave you.”

I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. He wiped my tears away and pulled me close to his chest. “I love you Gee, and having a kid will be a challenge but we will get through it.”

“I love you too, Bri. Once we get back home I’ll take a test and we will know for sure.” He kissed me softly on the lips and I felt like maybe things were finally falling into place, maybe not in the order that we both thought. I’m used to life throwing me curveballs.

“You think you’ll be okay for the rest of the drive?”

“Yeah, I’ll let you know if we need to pull over again.” He nodded and we both got back in the car and on the road. I rested a hand on his knee and he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I smiled at that and the rest of the drive we fell into a comfortable silence with music playing. 

We arrived at the hotel in San Diego and it was stunning and I looked over at Brian with a huge smile. “Thanks for doing this for us.” I leaned over and kissed him.  
“Your welcome.” We took our bags inside and checked in and headed up to the room. I felt tired but I wanted to enjoy this time with my boyfriend. 

Brian wrapped his arms around me and I moved my body against his. Since we officially got back together we have been having so much sex. I don’t think anyone has ever had the effect on me like Brian and I’m enjoying. 

Everything just comes so natural with Brian even though some people might think we are not a good a match. But I don’t care anymore about what people think because my friends and family is supportive of my relationship.

“Are you up to having some fun?” Brian ran his hands along my hips and to my ass.

I moved my body closer to Brian’s. “Of course, I do. But let’s go slower this time around. I want us to take our time.” 

“Whatever you want, baby is fine with me.” I connected our lips and we slowly deepened the kiss and we walked towards the bedroom area. 

I ran my hands under Brian’s shirt and then helped him take it off. I ran my hands over his defined muscles and tattoos. I placed kisses along his neck and jaw and connected our lips again.

Brian helped me take off my clothes as well and once we were both naked we got on the bed. I looked over at Brian and he grinned. “So sexy, Gee.” 

He kissed me passionately and his hands roamed my body and pushed my legs apart a bit more and ran his hands over my thighs. He then pulled away from the kiss and quickly got off the bed and went over to our bags and grabbed the lube. 

He rejoined me on the bed and placed kisses all over. He started at my lips went down my neck and over my collarbone. I loved when we took our time and I also enjoyed the romantic side of my boyfriend that I am happy I get to see this side of him.

As Brian’s kisses reached my nipples I could help but moan. They were a sensitive spot on my body and lately, they have been feeling more sensitive. “mm Bri.” I ran my hands through his hair and he kissed along my midsection and it felt so damn good to have his lips on my body.

He looked up at me. “I love the sound of your moans.” I felt my face heat up from his words. He still makes me blush and I know he likes that reaction from me.

I smiled at Brian and he continued to make his way down to my dick which was already achingly hard at this point. He licked along the length of my dick and over my balls and then we went to my hole. I felt him spread my cheeks and I moaned as he moved his tongue the sensitive flesh. “Your so fucking good at that.”

Brian smirked as he looked up at me. “It's my pleasure.” He went back to working his tongue on my hole. At this point, I could no longer control my moans and I didn’t care if anyone in the hotel heard us.

I then felt Brian enter a finger inside me and he quickly found my sweet spot. “Mm, baby fuck.” He quickly added a couple more fingers and stretched my hole. He kept his fingers going and I looked down at him.

“I’m getting close.” I moaned out. Brian looked up at me with a grin. “I want to make you cum more than once today.” 

He moved up and took my dick in his mouth and I tried not to buck my hips. He used his free hand to keep my hips down on the bed. God, he is so good a giving oral and I like think I am too.

“Fuck I’m gonna..” I couldn’t get the words out fast enough and I came hard into Brian’s mouth and laid back on the bed and shut my eyes. I moved my hand out of my boyfriend’s hair as I recovered from that amazing orgasm.

After Brian took his mouth off my cock and fingers out of me he ran his hands over my thighs. I looked back down at him. 

“Fuck that was so hot.” I grinned and I could see him giving his erect cock a few strokes. I pulled him in for a heated kiss and I tasted myself on his mouth which never bothered me. 

“I’m ready for your cock baby.” Brian nodded and quickly put some lube on himself and looked back up me.

“How do you want me?” 

“Sit up here and I am going to ride you.” He smirked and I know he liked how much he liked having me on top. 

He moved up by me and I straddled his hips and we shared a kiss as I positioned myself over his dick and slowly lowered myself until he was fully inside me. He had his hands on my hips and I rested my hands on his shoulders as I started a slow rhythm. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were our moans and I felt the pleasure once again building up. 

“Mind if we switch positions?”

“Not at all.” He flipped us around so he was now on top and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could get deeper. He sped up his thrusts and I moaned loudly as his cock hit my prostate. “Fuck Bri!” 

I wrapped my hand around my cock and but Brian pushed it away. “I got you, Gee.”

He stroked my cock with his thrusts and all I could do was moan loudly as I came once again and my cum went over the both us. 

Brian’s thrusts started to get choppy and he was about to cum. I grabbed his ass and clenched myself against his cock. “Fill me up with you cum babe.”

“Shit Gee.” He thrust forward and spilled his cum inside me and his thrusts slowed down. He then pulled out and collapsed beside me. 

I ran my hand over my boyfriend's tattooed arm. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Fucking right babe.” He leaned over and we shared a lazy kiss. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Brian.” He ran a hand along my cheek. “Thanks for this trip and I know it will be so good.” I smiled and Brian smiled back. I felt my heart race knowing how much Brian made me happy and the thought of having a family with him gave me butterflies.

The rest of the day we spent relaxing and I enjoyed this simple time with Brian. We relaxed during our first day and night in San Diego.


	8. Let's open this new chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Gerard enjoy their mini-vacation to San Diego and they find out if Gerard is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thanks to those who have been reading the story. This weekend has been really good for writing motivation and this will be the last update for the next few days. 
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos or bookmark it keeps me motivated to continue with this story and makes me happy :)
> 
> xxA

Brian’s POV

I still can’t believe there is a good chance I’m going to be a dad. I mean I never saw myself as parent material but I just got to roll with the punches. 

I won’t let a pregnancy put a wedge in my relationship with Gerard and I don’t want to lose him over that. It takes two to make a baby so I am in this for the long haul even if it was completely unexpected.

I gave Gerard’s hand a squeeze as we walked along the walkway that was by the beach. We just enjoyed a romantic dinner. I like to spoil him whenever possible because I think he really deserves it and I like showing him my more romantic side. 

I felt Gerard giving my hand a squeeze and I looked over at him. “This might sound totally cheesy. But I never thought I’d be this happy with anyone in my life. When Zack and Frank got together I desperately wanted that. But I can honestly say you make truly happy Brian. I love you with all I have to give.” 

Hearing Gerard’s heartfelt words made my heart race and the butterflies came to my stomach. I stopped walking and pulled my boyfriend close to my body. 

“I feel the same, Gerard. I stayed in relationships for too long when it didn’t feel right. But with you I know it’s the best decision I have ever made, on top of joining my band. I love you, too and I promise I will always show you and our possible future kid all the love I have.” 

I kissed Gerard softly and ran my hand over his cheek and I noticed he had tears in his eyes.

“Those words were so sweet and I hate that I am getting emotional this easy. I love when you are a total sap.” I grinned and wiped his tears away.

“It’s okay to be emotional, baby. Just don’t tell anyone how sappy I am being.” I teased but I honestly enjoyed showing Gerard how much he means to me. But our future was still uncertain but I had live in the now.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Gerard let out a small laugh and gave me a wink. He then pressed his lips against my mine. We shared a few more kisses and continued to enjoy the beautiful night.

“Do you want to head back to the hotel? Or we can check out a nightclub.”

“It’s been awhile since I have gone out dancing. So, I think going out to a nightclub sounds like a good idea.”

“Awesome. Let’s go see what this place has to offer.” I grinned and I took Gerard’s hand and we got a cab and found what appeared to be a good spot. 

The bouncer let us in quickly when he recognized us and I looked over at Gerard as we walked inside and were escorted to the VIP area. “The perks of being in famous bands,” I smirked and Gerard did as well.

“Let’s enjoy the night my love.” He gave my hand a squeeze and we got a nice spot in the VIP area and ordered a drink for myself and a virgin cocktail for Gerard. 

We enjoyed each other’s company in the privacy of the VIP area and then Gerard got up and offered me his hand. I stood up and he whispered in my ear so I could hear over the loud music. “Let’s go dance.”

I nodded and followed him to the dancefloor area and it was starting to get packed and it was dark. Seeing my sexy boyfriend moving to the music was a sight to see. Seeing him on stage is always a fucking treat because damn he has quite the stage presence. 

I am not the greatest dancer and Gerard looks way better than me right now. My eyes wander over his body as he sways to the music. I move closer to him place a kiss on his neck. “you look so sexy right now.” 

Gerard smirked and pulled me closer to him. 

“You always look sexy Bri.” 

“You sure about that?” 

“Yes, baby.” He ran his hands along my side as we moved to the upbeat music that was playing in the club. It wasn’t my favorite music but it was the right kind of music to party to and especially dance to.

After we walked back over the VIP area and I sat down in the booth and Gerard sat close to me. 

“That was fun.”

“You looked a lot better dancing than me.” I grinned and pulled him in for a soft kiss and he slowly deepened it. We usually didn’t show too much affection in public but in this moment, we didn’t care.   
Gerard slowly pulled away from our heated kiss. “I’m ready to get out of here.”

“Yeah me too.” Gerard got up first and I was right behind him. We exited the club and the night air felt nice compared to the warm air of the club.

We got a cab back to the hotel and up to the room. We both stripped out of our clothes and went into the bathroom. I got the shower started and Gerard ran a hand along my back.

“Tonight, was amazing Brian.” I smiled and turned around and I connected our lips. I ran my hand through my boyfriend’s hair and ran my hand down his neck as we kissed. 

I slowly pulled away from the kiss and lightly ran my hand over his cheek. “Anything for you.” 

We got in the shower and we shared lazy, loving kisses as we both got clean. We then headed to bed and just kissed and took in the moment. Gerard was tired so we didn’t end up having sex which did not bother me at all.

(Time skip)

Our short vacation went by way too fast but that’s always the way. The time with Gerard has given me the motivation to get work done for the new material. I was going to get busy soon but the record was going to be done very differently this time. 

With Zacky’s pregnancy, we want to take our time and make this new record the best we can. Gerard’s voice drew me out my thoughts. “Can we stop at the pharmacy before we get home so I can pick up a couple pregnancy tests”

“Of course, babe.” I smiled over at Gerard as we continued the drive back to HB. I took one of his hands in mine as I drove one-handed. 

Once we arrived back in HB I went into the pharmacy since Gerard fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him just yet. I grabbed a few different brands of pregnancy tests, paid for them and headed back to the car. 

I then drove the short distance back to the house and parked in the driveway. I leaned over and kissed Gerard’s lips. “Wake up Gee we are home.” His eyes fluttered open and he let out a small yawn.

“How long was I out for?”

“Pretty much the entire drive. I stopped at the pharmacy and got the tests” 

“Thanks.” Gerard leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. We then grabbed our bags and headed inside. I texted Zacky to let him know we were home and they could bring Pinkly back anytime.

Zacky popped by shortly after we arrived home with Pinkly and she went nuts and came right over to Gerard and me.

“Thanks for bringing her over.”

“No problem. I needed to get out of the house anyways, Frank and I had an argument and I wanted to give him some time to cool off.” I could tell Zacky was close to tears and pulled him in for a hug.

“Is everything ok?”

“Well we had an argument over Frank’s side projects and I just want to spend time with him and actually enjoy it without doing work related stuff. It was a stupid argument but I guess being away from him before and now with the pregnancy, I feel more on edge these days.”

“I’m here if you need to vent anytime okay?”

“Thank, Bri. I’ll talk to you later.” We hugged one more time and I watched Zacky leave. I could tell how much he disliked arguing with Frank but every relationship is never perfect. 

I walked into the bedroom where Gerard was unpacking our stuff. “Is Zacky ok?”

“Yeah, he’ll be alright. He had an argument with Frank over his side projects and Zacky is just feeling on edge about their situation.”

“Yeah Frank can definitely be a workaholic with his music but so can I.” I wrapped my arms around Gee.

“I just hate seeing Zacky upset. I could tell he was holding back because he doesn’t want anyone to see him get emotional but it's completely understandable with the pregnancy and all.”

“He will be alright, babe.” Gerard reached up and ran a hand along my cheek.

“Should I take the tests now and see if I am truly pregnant?”

“Yeah go for it, babe.” Gerard grabbed the bag with the tests and went to the bathroom and I followed him. He did his thing and we read over the instructions and waited the time to see the results. 

Gerard was pacing in our room as we waited for the results. “Babe can you please sit or something.”

He looked over at me. “Brian I can’t help it”

I walked over to him and ran my hand along his back. “I know.” I checked my watch and it was time to see the results. “I’ll get the tests.” 

I grabbed the two tests off and I didn’t look at the results and walked back into the room. “How about we each look at one and go from there?” 

“Sounds good Gee.” I handed him one test and I looked down at the other one. My heart started to race, was this really happening? I am going to be a dad.

“Babe this one says you are pregnant.” I couldn't help but smile and Gee looked over at me with tears in his eyes. “Mine does too.”

I walked closer to him and put the two tests aside. I ran my hands along his back. “This doesn’t feel real but I’m happy we get the chance to a start our own family.”

“Yeah, I feel the same, Gee. God, I love you so damn much.” 

"I love you too, Brian, always." 

I pulled him closer and connected our lips as processed the fact that we are going to parents.


	9. Treating the one I love right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes Zack to his sister's salon and shows him how much he cherishes his pregnant husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading my story. Please feel free to comment, leave kudos or bookmark. 
> 
> xxA

Zacky’s POV

I left Brian and Gerard’s place and I was still upset over the argument I had with Frank earlier in the day. I drove down to the beach and parked my car. I loved Frank with all my being but sometimes I just didn’t get how he could never fully enjoy when we both had time off together.

I get how he feels about always working on something new but I am struggling now to feel inspired to write and the pregnancy is harder physically than I thought. 

I looked out at the water and I couldn’t hold back anymore and I let out all my emotions. I leaned against the steering wheel. I rested my hand on my abdomen and I noticed It was starting to feel firmer and filled out. 

My phone was ringing and I looked at the screen and saw Frank was calling. I didn’t want to ignore him any longer. I wiped my eyes and tried to sound like I wasn’t crying just now. I answered the call.

I barely got a word and Frank was already talking. “Zack listen I’m sorry for getting so mad. Where are you? Please come home baby.”

I realized I had been sitting my car for a while and the last thing I wanted was to worry my husband too much, but I needed some space. “I’m just down at the beach. I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

“Ok love you too.” We hung up and tried to keep myself calm. These damn hormones were driving me. I headed home and parked in the driveway. I saw Frank sitting by the front entrance having a cigarette, which probably one of many. 

He stubbed out his cigarette and ran over to me. I then started to cry again and I probably looked like utter shit at this point. I wrapped my arms around Frank and cried into his shoulder.

“I’m really sorry baby. I didn’t mean to get so mad at you and you don’t deserve that. I need to be here for you and the baby. I’m not going anywhere.” I moved my head off Frank’s shoulder.

I was still crying but I tried so hard to calm down. “I’m sorry for being selfish…I just feel like we don’t get to spend that much together as it is. I can’t stop you from doing your side projects but I just want our family to be a priority, especially when the baby comes.”

“Your right, Zack. I will figure things out and you will always be my main priority and of course our little bean.” He ran his hand over my midsection. I pulled him in for a soft kiss and ran my hand through his growing hair. We then headed inside but I know the next months ahead were going to be hard but I had to get through it.

(Time Skip)

Zacky is now 3 1/2 months pregnant

I was trying to focus on writing done in our studio at the house so I pushed myself because I wanted to get work done. I messed around on my guitar and heard some noise but I didn’t think much of it. 

“Zacky?” I heard Frank’s voice and stopped what I was doing. 

“Yeah, babe?” I turned around and faced my husband and he walked right over to me. 

“You have been down here for hours.” I looked down and I knew Frank what Frank was going to say to me.

“I can’t seem to make much progress with this writing and I don’t know what to do.” He kneeled down in front of me and ran his hands over my growing bump. That always calmed me down and it felt nice to have Frank’s hands on me.

“How about you take a break and I can try and help you. It’s not good for the baby if you don’t eat enough for the both of you.”

“What would I do without you, Frank.” 

He smiled and it I couldn’t stop myself from smiling back. “I’m worried about how hard you have been pushing yourself lately. Let’s go upstairs and we will come back down here later ok?”

“That sounds good.” Frank stood up and put my guitar away for me. I stood up and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and I ran my hands through his hair. He slowly pulled away “I can never get enough of your kisses.” 

Frank grinned. “The same goes for you baby.” He took my hand and led me upstairs and I finally tuned into how hungry I felt. 

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter as I watched Frank finishing up cooking, which was always so good. I wish I was a better cook and I know I’ll never be as good at as my husband is. 

I put my bottle on the counter and walked over to Frank and wrapped my arms around him from behind. “Mm smells good.” He stopped what he was doing and turned half way and kissed me.

“Thanks. It’s almost ready.” 

“Ok.” I placed a couple small kisses on his neck and unwrapped my arms from his waist and grabbed the dishes we needed for the meal. 

Frank plated up our food and brought it over to the table. “You will always be the better cook.” I grinned and reached for his free hand. 

“It’s nice to be able to cook again. It’s so hard to get good food on tour.” It was even harder for Frank since his stomach condition already limited what he could and couldn’t eat.

“That’s right, babe.” I gave his hand a light squeeze and we ate our food in a comfortable silence. 

Since Frank cooked I cleaned up the kitchen and I smiled over at my husband when he joined me. “So, I was thinking we could go shopping and maybe pop over to your sister’s salon. I know you were saying you wanted to get your hair cut again.” 

Frank could be thoughtful sometimes and suggest things that could make me feel better. “I’d love that. I’m almost done here and I’ll change into something more decent to go out in.”

After I was finished in the kitchen I walked up the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans that were a bigger size my other pants were no longer able to fit as well. I put a simple tee-shirt and slipped on a pair of sneakers. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and I smiled at my abdomen was really rounding out. Frank adored my bump and it made me feel good about how I looked pregnant.

I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and saw Frank was waiting for me by the front entrance. I walked over to him “I’m ready.” I pecked his lips.

“Let’s go.” We walked to his car and got in and drove to my sister’s salon first. Saige was an amazing hairstylist and make-up artist. She ran a successful business and it made so proud of her. I was also proud of my brother Matt and we are all lucky to found success in our lives which I am forever grateful for. 

After Frank parked the car we walked into my sister salon hand in hand. She was chatting with one of her employees at the front desk and smiled wide when she saw us. “How’s married life?” Saige loved to tease us.

“Everything is going well. Want to give us the royal treatment, sis.” 

“Of course! Follow me.” I smiled over at my husband and whispered ‘thanks and I love you’

He smiled. “You deserve to be pampered.” I gave his hand a squeeze. 

“You are really starting to show huh?” She touched my growing baby bump. “I’m so excited that I finally get to be an aunt.”

“Yeah I still can’t believe Frank and I are going to be parents.” Frank had that adorable grin on his face and it still gave me butterflies in my stomach. 

Saige motioned for me to sit in the chair and ran her hands through my growing locks. “Just a cut Zack?”

“I’m not supposed to dye my hair any more until after I have the baby so just a cut works.”

“Gotcha. I’ll get this hair looking perfect once again.” Saige smiled and worked on my hair and Frank stood off to the side as we all engaged in small talk. 

After Saige was done cutting my hair I smiled over at her. “It looks great, Saige.” I got off the chair. “Enjoy the rest of the day guys.”

“We will. Don’t be a stranger come by the house anytime and bring that new man of yours.” I grinned and she gave Frank and I a hug and we headed back out. 

“You look sexy as hell with that new style baby.” Frank kissed me as reached the car and ran my hands along his arms. I slowly pulled away “Thanks and I appreciate you taking me here.” 

I ran my hand through Frank’s growing locks. “You look hot as fuck with long hair you know that baby.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” My husband winked and all I wanted to do now was jump his bones. 

“How about we go shopping another day and we go home and show me a different type of stress relief,” I smirked and got into the passenger seat of the car. Frank got into the driver’s side of the car and it did not take long to get home. 

Once we got home I grabbed Franks hand we got the bedroom in record time. I looked over at my husband I started to take off all my clothes. Frank did the same and I grabbed the lube and laid it on the bed and pulled my husband close to me and I kissed him hard on the lips.

We deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth as he fell back on the bed. I handed him the lube. I slowly pulled away from our passionate kiss “Just a quick prep I need you inside me so bad.” 

I spread my legs further apart and Frank quickly put some lube on his finger and entered them inside me. He looked up at me “Your so beautiful baby.” 

He ran his free hand over my thigh and he gives my cock a few strokes as he quickly prepped my hole. I moaned loudly and rolled my head back as he touched my prostate a few time with his fingers.

“I’m ready Frank. I need you so bad.” I moaned out and he removed his hands from me and lube up his rock-hard dick and gave it a couple strokes. I always found it incredibly hot when Frank touches himself. 

He lined up with my hole and it did not take long for him to bottom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reached down to grip his ass as he thrust into me hard and fast. Our moans and the sound of Frank skin slapping against mine filled the room. 

I ran my hands up and down my husband’s back as I focused only the pleasure of him fucking me. He hit my prostate dead on and I moaned loudly. “Frankie…right there…harder baby!” 

“Shit Zacky I’m getting close.” He moved harder and faster inside me and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer either. “Me too.” 

Frank reached between us and took my cock in his hand and stroked me fast with thrusts. “Oh god frank! I’m gonna cum!” I moaned loudly as my body arched off the bed and I came all over bodies. I gripped my husband’s hips as I rode out my orgasm. 

Frank’s thrusts got choppy “Shit Zacky.” He then arched forward and came inside me and he slowed his movements and then pulled out. He collapsed beside me and we both caught our breath.

I tangled my legs with Frank’s and ran my hand slowly over his chest. “That was incredible Frank. Shopping can wait for another day.” I grinned 

“I’m liking your pregnancy hormones right now.” Frank grinned and ran his hand over my baby bump. “You think you’ll be able to get some work done now?” 

“Fuck yes. You still want to help me?”

“Of course.” He leaned over and kissed me softly. “Let’s go grab a shower, order some food and then we can head downstairs.” I smiled.

“Sounds good.” I slowly got off the bed and Frank was right behind as I walked into our bathroom.


	10. It's a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Zacky find out the gender of their baby and decide it's finally time to buy more baby stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading the story and I appreciate any feedback or comments. Enjoy!
> 
> xxA

Zacky is 5 months pregnant  
Gerard is 3 months pregnant

Frank’s POV

Zacky’s pregnancy is going so well and he started to feel the baby start to move. It was such an interesting feeling when the baby moved and I felt it when I touched Zack’s bump. We are going to the doctor’s so he can get another ultrasound and we might find out the gender of our baby. 

We walked into the office and checked in and I sat down beside my husband and took his hand. 

“I can’t wait to see our baby.” Zack smiled over at me.

“Same here. Hopefully, we will be able to find out the gender.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.” Zack leaned over and pecked my lips and I didn’t care if anyone saw. 

The last couple months haven’t been easy but we are getting through it. Zack has been trying not to overdo it with the recording and soon he won’t be able play his guitar anymore because of his growing belly. I have been helping Zack with some of the guitar parts but are styles of playing are different. But I am willing to do whatever I can to help the Avenged guys and they have been good to me since Zack and I have been together. 

“Zack Iero.” We stood up and I took Zack’s hand as we were led to the examination room.

The nurse got Zack to lay on the table and I sat beside him and took his hand once again.

“Ok Zack I am going to do your ultrasound and the gel will feel a bit cold on your abdomen.” He nodded and then lifted his shirt and I loved seeing his bump. 

I gave his hand a squeeze as the ultrasound technician placed the wand on Zack’s bump and moved it around. She turned the screen over to us. I smiled wide when the baby’s heart beat filled the room. “Your baby definitely has a healthy, strong heartbeat.” Zack looked over at me and I could see the tears in his eyes.

She moved the wand around some more. “Would you guys like to know the gender.”

“Yes, we would.” Zack smiled and I loved seeing him so happy.

“Congratulations you guys are having a healthy baby girl.” I felt my eyes fill with tears and I leaned and up and placed a soft kiss on Zack’s lips. 

We quickly pulled away and thanked the technician who handed up a couple copies of the sonogram. She wiped off Zack’s stomach and told the doctor would be in shortly.

Zack sat up on the table and I ran my hand along his knee. “We are having a girl and she is going to be perfect.” I smiled at Zack’s words.

“She definitely will and spoiled from us and all her uncles and aunts.” I grinned and reached up to run a hand along my husband’s growing baby bump. 

The doctor came in shortly after Zack had his ultrasound and he went over a few things. He measured Zack’s belly and told us everything was going well. We then booked his next appointment and walked out of the office with smiles on our faces.

“Do you want to go shopping for baby stuff since we know what to buy now?” I took Zack’s hand in mine as we walked to the car.

“I would love that.” He leaned over and kissed my lips and I swear life could not get any better than it is right now. 

We headed to the mall and I hoped fans wouldn’t swarm us. The last time we tried to have a day out fans kept coming up to us. I had to tell them to give us privacy and it was hard to do but we deserved to enjoy our time out together. 

I parked the car and we both out our sunglasses on and hats to try and make ourselves less noticeable. I went to Zack’s side and opened the door and he grinned. “Being the gentleman today Frankie.”

“Only for you darling.” I winked and he got out of the car and we walked into the mall. He took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers. We shared a couple quick kisses before going inside and I felt so happy to show off my beautiful, pregnant husband. 

We went straight to the baby store and got ourselves a cart. I know Zack is going to go nuts in here so I can imagine the cart will full by the time we have are ready to check out. 

We have been trying to stockpile all the necessities so we have already bought diapers and all that kind of stuff. Plus, Zack’s mom bought us a bunch of stuff even though we told it wasn’t necessary. My mom did the same for us when we bring the baby to Jersey to visit. 

Zacky smiled wide as we reached the girl baby section. “Aww Frank this stuff is so cute but I don’t know where to start.” 

I grinned. “It’s all good babe. Let’s just go down each aisle and we just get stuff that we like. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Zack smiled and we started to pick out outfits. We ended up picking out a variety of stuff for when the baby is first born, and clothes for when she starts to get bigger. 

After what seemed like hours are shopping trip was coming to an end. Zack let out a yawn as we neared the checkout area. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into me. “Once we get home you can take a nap.”

“I can’t wait.” I grinned we started to unload the cart and the cashier was looking at us funny. It was a weird feeling when you know someone recognized you but it’s like they didn’t want to say it.

“You guys are Frank and Zacky right. I am a fan of MCR and A7X.”

“Thanks.” She remained calm but I know she was probably freaking out inside. 

Zack pulled out his card and paid for everything and we put all the bags back in the cart and headed out to the car. After we left the cash area we both broke out in a fit of giggles.

“I swear she looked so nervous but at the same time she kept checking you out. Like she would ever have a chance.”

“I bet she was so jealous that I got you pregnant.” Zack grinned.

“She was definitely fucking jealous.” 

As we neared the car I told Zack I would load up the bags. He didn’t protest and hopped in the passenger side of the car. I returned the cart and joined my husband in the car. 

“Well I’d say that was a successful shopping trip and we avoided being swarmed this time.”

“Yes, it was. Thanks for being so patient with me, baby.” I smiled at that and leaned over and kissed him softly.

“Your welcome. “I then drove us back home and unloaded all the bags while Zack headed up to our room. I put all the baby stuff in the baby’s room which we still needed to finish up but it will be easier now that we know we are having a girl.

I walked into the bedroom and Zacky was sound asleep spread out on the bed. I grinned to myself and covered him in the comforter and kissed his cheek. 

I went back into the baby’s room and I took all the clothes out of the bag and fold them and put them on top of the dresser. I know Zack probably wants to organize them so I’ll leave that to him. I cleaned up all the bags and walked back downstairs and lounged in front of the TV.

Zacky’s POV

Today was such a great day and it was felt I’m happy we finally know the gender of our first baby. Frank had been so helpful lately and I was grateful especially when he helped with some of my guitar parts. We really did make a good team in all aspects of our relationship so I think parenthood will be a good challenge for us. 

I am happy how today went and that Frank and I finally know the gender of our baby. I woke up and I noticed it was still light outside.

I reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed my phone and saw it was early evening. I’m glad Frank suggested I take a nap because I slept so good. I saw I had a text from Matt giving me a time to be at the studio tomorrow. 

I got out of the bed and walked out of the room running a hand through my short hair. I felt the baby kick. I just started to feel the baby move more lately and it’s such an interesting feeling. My hand went right to my belly which is a habit I’ve started doing since my bump has been getting bigger. 

I walked downstairs and Gerard and Brian were hanging out with Frank. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink and joined the guys in the living room.

Frank noticed me first. “Hey, did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I did. What are you guys up to?” 

“We are just hanging out. Frank and I are just having a few drinks.” Brian hand resting on Gerard’s baby bump and I thought it was adorable. Seeing how happy Brian was with Gerard made me happy as well.

“Awesome. How are you feeling Gee?”

“I’m feeling better. My morning and day sickness is starting to subside.”

“That’s the best feeling.” I was thankful when my morning and sickness was over and I got some energy back but now I am starting to experience more tiredness. 

“Should we put a movie on and maybe order a pizza?” Frank suggested and rested his arm on my shoulders.

“I’m down for that.” Gerard and Brian agreed and Frank handed me his phone and I placed the order.  
The baby was active tonight and I had a hard time focusing. She was pushing on my bladder so I got up for what felt like the hundredth time since we started the movie. 

I walked back into the living room and cuddled into Frank’s side. “I’m sorry for being so damn fidgety. The baby is kicking and pushing on my bladder.” I spoke quietly in my husband’s ear so I didn’t interrupt. 

“It’s ok, babe.” He pecked my lips and we continued to the watch the movie. I looked over at Gerard and Brian and they were also cuddling and I couldn’t help but smile. 

These simple moments make feel happy about all the people in my life and that the My chem guys have become part of the Avenged family. 

Once the movie ended Frank and Brian went and grabbed another beer, and went outside to smoke. We used to smoke inside but once I found I was pregnant I stopped smoking and Frank started smoking outside, along with anyone we had over that smoked. 

“Do you want to feel the baby moving, Gee.”

“I’d love to.” He smiled over at me and joined me on my side of the couch. I took his hand and put it when the baby was kicking. 

“She has been so active the last couple of days.” 

“That actually feels really cool. But it must suck that the baby has been causing you feel uncomfortable tonight.”

“Yeah I’m trying not to let it bother me and I think I will adjust to eventually. Your bump is starting to show huh?”

“I just started to have to wear bigger pants.” Gerard frowned "But I guess I should get used to the fact I will keep getting bigger." Lately, we had become better friends and I have been giving him some advice on his pregnancy but I am still learning as well.

“Yeah it sucks having to wear bigger clothes but it will be worth when the babies arrive. For me, it sucks that I am almost getting to the point where I can’t play my guitar comfortably anymore. Frank has been so helpful.” I felt my hormones acting up and I started to cry. Gerard wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

“It will be okay Zack. Just think the baby will be here before you know it and then you’ll be able to get right back into playing.”

“I know it’s so fucking frustrating.” I tried to stop the tears but they kept following. These damn hormones. I noticed Gerard started to cry and I felt bad for setting off his hormones.

“We are hormonal messes Zacky.”

“We totally are.” We wiped our eyes and shared some laughs. 

Brian and Frank came back inside and looked over at us. “You guys ok?” 

“Yeah, we were just talking about the pregnancy struggles which led to us becoming crying, hormonal messes.” Frank giggled and I loved hearing his adorable laugh.

“Damn, Bri we missed that.” He teased and I liked when he made the mood light from simple joking around.

We watched another movie and Brian and Gerard left after the second movie. I smiled over at Frank. “Tonight, was really nice. I’m glad Bri and Gee came over. At least Gerard understands the struggles the of pregnancy is like.” I grinned

“I had a great time too.” Frank kissed me softly and we cuddled on the couch for a while longer before we both headed up to bed. I feel like these days I couldn’t get enough sleep but that was one of the downsides of being pregnant.


End file.
